Oh, Walter!
by stargaze29
Summary: Come on. How could one not want to get in on the Jori playdate action? : D Pretty much my version of what I'm sure is to be one of many remixes on what happened when our happily married couple ran off stage.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot.

**A.N.** Hey guys! Long time no see. I've been in stuck in school Twilight Zone (not fun), but had to break free after the momentous ep that was Tori & Jade's Playdate. Dan Schneider is the man for that episode. I only wish that people freaking out wouldn't have kept him from putting a kiss at the end instead of a hug, but oh wellz. That doesn't keep me from smiling like crazy and fangirl screaming during the whole episode anyway. I loved the costumes at the end, especially "Walter's", which triggered this random kind of lemony one-shot idea. Anywayzzz I hope you guys enjoy this! : D

…

"It's them, it's them!" said a panicky Jade/Nancy tugging on Tori/Walter's arm, after spotting the two dumbasses from Nozu the night before in the audience.

After turning to see what caused her 'wife' such distress, Tori's eyes got big as she spotted the two boys as well.

"What do we do?" asked Jade desperately.

"Run! _Run Nancy_!" answered Tori in her Walter voice.

"Yes, Walter!" agreed Jade, as they both took off running backstage and didn't stop until they reached a quiet dark room they used to store prop furniture and set decorations.

The two girls crouched behind a dresser and listened for the sound of following footsteps. After a full minute of silence went by they both let out a big sigh of relief.

"Holy chiz. I might have to pull out a pair of scissors on those two dipthongs." said Jade, while turning on a small desk lamp she found in the room.

"I'll buy you some." said Tori, taking one last peek out the door, before shutting it and turning to face the 'blonde'.

The young actresses looked at one another and couldn't help, but laugh at their situation. Soon their laughter faded and Jade slowly began to walk up to Tori and run her fingers through the short hairs of her wig, making the half-Latina gulp at their close proximity. Something had been brewing between these to two for a long time now, it just took Sikowitz (who they really had thank by the way) and his magic cardboard box to bring it to light.

"You know…you look very…'handsome' in your uniform Mr. Swain?" said Jade, running her hands up and down Tori's chest and neck.

The tan skinned girl cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, before replying…

"Mrs. Swain…are trying to seduce me?" asked Tori, as she assertively took hold of the blonde's backside and brought their bodies even closer together.

"Oh, Walter." said Jade with lust, desire, but most importantly love, clouding her eyes.

"Nancy." said Tori just as passionately back, as the two young women wasted no time in closing the gap that should've been closed so long ago.

Deep moans escaped both of their mouths, as lips meant for the first and definitely not the last time. With a new found strength, Tori picked up a surprised Jade (never breaking their kiss) and carried her over to a small bed on the right side of the storage room. After knocking some of the props off of it, Tori laid Jade down and settled on top of her.

"Mmm, what is that?" asked Jade, feeling something firm rubbing up against her center.

Tori's eyes widen as she forgotten about her little friend she had bought for the play. Sikowitz kept bugging her about her male bulge not looking realistic, and after stuffing everything under the sun down her pants, Tori just said fuck it and went to a sex shop and bought the male part using her fake ID she got from Trina. It was a hush present after she caught her big sis sneaking into a local club. Tori was just coming out of flashback, just in time to see that her blonde haired companion had already undid her pants to investigate.

"Oh wow…and I thought I really got into character." said Jade, with a smile.

"Jade I-I uh…"

A red faced Tori tried to explain, but was interrupted by a predatory looking Jade West or should one say a beyond turned on Nancy Swain.

"Ssh…" places a sensual kiss on her 'husband's' lips, "I don't know who this Jade is you speak of, but right now I need my husband to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me…Walter." whispered the blonde into the astronaut's right ear, before sucking on the lobe.

It took everything the half-Latina had not to become too much like character and pass out at from the words that had just been said to her. She regained herself and was no longer Tori Vega, but Astronaut Walter Swain who was about to fuck the shit out of his beautiful loving wife.

"Blast off." was all Walter/Tori said, before the two lips meant in a heated kiss.

They frantically began ripping off parts off each other's costumes. A lot of buttons went bye bye, as Jade ripped open Tori's uniform jacket and tossed it to the side. The light blue dress shirt soon was yanked opened also as Jade ran her hands over the taut stomach underneath Tori's white wife beater, while placing opened mouth kisses on lovely caramel neck. Tori took control, by giving Jade a kiss that left her seeing stars and then began removing the dark blue top she was wearing, which also went flying somewhere in the room. Once that was off, Tori just quickly untied the dress fabric at Jade's neck enabling her to open up the top part of the dress that covered her breast. All Tori could do was thank God that Jade had ignored her hatred for bras that hook in the front and had worn one for the play, as she quickly undid the clasp. Tori hungrily took a perky pink nipple and most of the creamy white breast around it into her mouth, eliciting a moan form the blonde. While Tori's talented tongue keep busy with her wife's upper body, her hands pulled up the bottom of her dress and then slid off her soaked through panties. Walter looked into Nancy's eyes and for a moment they became Tori and Jade once more.

"Are sure about this?" asked Tori, wanting to make Jade was still on board with what they were about to do.

In response, she simply gave Tori a soft kiss and ground into her harden member. That was all the motivation Tori needed, as she began to rub the head and the shaft of the strap-on she wore on Jade dripping wet center. When the member was covered in the blonde's juices, Tori pushed the head of it into her lover's pink folds. After allowing Jade time to get used to it, Tori thrust the whole length of the strap-on into the girl.

"Mmm, ahh…" moaned Jade, as she threw her head back and dug her nails into Tori's back.

Hearing Jade moan like that only, spurred Tori on as her thrust became faster and harder.

"Oh God." moaned Jade, biting her lip.

The two went on grinding into one another, switching top and bottom position, but never coming apart. Soon Tori found herself back on top, holding up the back Jade's left thigh while she furiously thrust in and out of her, both of the young lovers shaking as their long awaited release neared. Each girl getting off on not only how surreal the moment was, but also on whom they were sharing it with.

"I'm gonna cum." whimpered Jade.

"Me too." strained Tori, as the base of the strap-on had been rubbing against her clit this whole time.

One final hard lust was all it took to send them into space together…

…

*Back on the stage floor*

Sikowitz and the rest of the gang were wrapping up talking to some of the leftover audience members, who stayed to give them their praise.

"Oh that was wonderful, especially the two leads." said a woman, while shaking Sikowitz's hand. "I would like to meet them, if that's possible?"

"Of course, let me just…" began Sikowitz, but was soon cut off by two voices that sounded a lot like his two leads'.

"Yes!"

"Oh, Walter!"

All activity and conservation came to a halt…

"Actually…um…" nervously laughs, "theeyyy are in the middle of rehearsing for tomorrow afternoon's show, but I shall give them your praise." said Sikowitz, which seemed to get everyone minds back on what they were doing before the random interruption.

'_What in good Gandhi are those girls doing? !'_ thought Sikowitz, even though he had a sneaking suspicion as to exactly what his two stars were up to.

…

Back in the storage room, an exhausted yet very satisfied Mr. Swain, laid on top of an equally satisfied Mrs. Swain.

"Wow…" said Jade, while her chest heaved up and down and giggled when she got a thumbs up from the astronaut who's was breathing heavily on the crook her neck.

"So was that what you needed Mrs. Swain?" asked Tori with a smile.

"And more Mr. Swain…but as much fun as it's been "Walter" there's someone else I'd like to take home to return the favor." Said Jade with a sexy smirk, as she went to pull off Tori's mustache.

"Ah, ow." "Sorry." "No, it's ok just pull it." "I don't want to hurt you." "Just do it." "No…" "Just…Ow!" "…Well you said do it." said Jade innocently, and then leaned in to kiss Tori's upper lip.

Jade then gently removed the tan girl's bushy man-brows and wig, and then ran a hand through her beautiful brown locks.

"I love you Tori Vega."

Tori smiled and gently removed Jade's wig, letting the raven hair she loved so much fall free on the pillow. She gently caressed the goth's cheek…

"And I love you Jade West."

The two leaned in to share another kiss and then put their foreheads together, with permanent smiles on their faces.

Moments later when the theatre had cleared out, the gang and Sikowitz heard what they could've sworn was giggling coming from off set. Soon a disheveled Walter and Nancy Swain came on stage with goofy smiles on their faces, and what was this? They were holding hands. Tori's wig had just been thrown on top of her longer locks (making it look like she had a two toned mullet), her mustache was on diagonally, her dress shirt was open, and it looked like it had been ripped apart. Jade's wig was on crooked and her dark locks peeking out all over, her dress looked wrinkled, and the top looked like it been quickly retied.

"And just where have you ladies been?" asked Sikowitz, while crossing his arms.

"Uhhh…" "Well we realized we still had some kinks to workout in our performance…" "…but we're good now." "Actually Tori remember there was something else I wanted to discuss with you." said Jade, raising her eyebrows and whispering something into Tori's ear, that left her wide-eyed and with an even goofier smile on her face.

Jade just smiled and took hold of Tori's tie to lead her out the Black Box.

"Come along darling." said Jade, with an English accent.

"Yes, love." answered Tori, as she willing followed the girl of her dreams.

"See you guys!" "Yeah, later!" were the last things the pair said as they exited the theatre, leaving the gang and Sikowitz with their jaws on the floor.

'_Good luck girls.'_ thought Sikowitz, as a knowing smile formed on his face.

He soon walked off singing a song about tuna, leaving Robbie, Cat, André, and Beck still frozen with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Oh. My. God." said Rex.

**A.N.** BLAST OFF! : D Random I know, but I really hoped you guys liked my fic. If so, let me know in a review pretty pleeeaaaassse! :) Thank you guys so much for reading! : D


End file.
